


''It's all there''

by alwerakoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Family Dynamics, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Sibling Bonding, phil is a good dad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwerakoo/pseuds/alwerakoo
Summary: " ''Tommy?''The rays of setting sun illuminate Tubbo's back. Its horns cast a long shadow over the stone remains, reaching the tips of Tommy's boots, climbing up higher and higher.''No, I... Please. Don't give him that disc. Tubbo, listen to me.''Tubbo's gaze shifts downwards, to the netherite ax he's still desperately griping in his hand.''You really shouldn't be here.'' "or: Tommy and Tubbo both make a decision.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 275





	''It's all there''

**Author's Note:**

> Everything hurts and i just want family dynamics so here's a different take on Tommy being blamed for the community house being blown up.

Tommy is afraid of many things.

Like spiders, for example. And not the little ones, the big and hairy ones that always managed to somehow find their way into his sleeping bag in Pogtopia.

And fireworks. Loud and colorful, even if there were no crossbows around.

He's scared that at last, the one person from whom he was trying so desperately to hide will eventually catch him in his newly found home, grab him by the neck and pull back to Logstedshire.

He's afraid of the consequences of his own actions.

But now, he's even more scared of being punished for something he didn't do.

''Did you do it?'' Techno whispers in his ear

Although he can't see him, he feels his presence behind his back; a hand brushes past his shoulder.

''No.''

The inside of what's left of the Community House is blurred by walls of water. Dark silhouettes of his former friends and Dream.

He can still taste smoke in the air.

''If you're not affiliated with Tommy then give me that stupid disc.''

_No._

Dream's voice echos through the water, ringing in his ears. He tasted something bitter in his mouth as he gasps.

Someone puts down an ender chest.

''No!''

The pearl he throws takes him to the other side, through the streams of water. His stomach twists when he lands.

Tubbo turns to face him, but his eyes are unfocused, searching.

For several long seconds, Tommy lets his hands materialize before his eyes. The burning feeling of potion still lingers on the back of his tongue.

Tubbo's face grows paler with each passing moment.

''This is what I was talking about! Why is he here?!''

Dream stands tall, his voice firm and strong, and he looks even bigger than usual.

In Tommy's eyes, he's hardly the most terrifying person standing among the flooded ruins.

''Tommy?''

The rays of setting sun illuminate Tubbo's back. Its horns cast a long shadow over the stone remains, reaching the tips of Tommy's boots, climbing up higher and higher.

''No, I... Please. Don't give him that disc. Tubbo, listen to me-''

Tubbo's gaze shifts downwards, to the netherite ax he's still desperately griping in his hand.

''You really shouldn't be here.''

''I know. I know, I know, but ... This? It's not... It wasn't me! Does this look like something I would do Tubbo?''

At fist, he doesn't notice when Techno appears right behind him. Someone in the crowd gasps.

Tubbo's expression changes suddenly. It's that unreadable mask, the same one Tommy saw at Wilbur's funeral.

He stares at him. With the same eyes that stared at the decorated inscription on the gravestone.

_„Wilbur. Beloved friend, father and brother.”_

The chest opens with a soft noise.

Mellohi still shimmers in the sun.

Tommy's breath gets caught in his throat.

''Everything,'' Tubbo stands up ''everything I ever did was for our country, Tommy! Everything!''

He holds his hand out.

Dream's face remains hidden under the mask, but in his hands the disc seems so important. So dangerous. He drags his nails over its delicate, black surface.

Tommy can taste blood.

''I'm sorry. But you can only blame yourself.''

Tommy looks at him.

And realizes how pathetic Tubbo looks.

In his oversized uniform, with a crooked tie. He tries to sound confident, but his voice is shaky.

His shirt is missing a button.

He looks at his best friend and sees, for the very first time, a sad parody of everything Wilbur once was.

Of everything _Schlatt_ was.

Tommy laughs, but it comes out more like a sigh.

''Your country ... Is more important to you than your family?''

Techno puts his hand on his back.

Tubbo grimaces.

''I don't see my family here.''

When Tommy was running away from the first festival, someone shot an arrow right in his back. He fell, but got up as soon as his hands touched the wooden path. The adrenaline in his veins eased the pain.

And only later, in the tunnel leading to Pogtopia, when he saw Tubbo alive and well again, the metal arrowhead reminded him of its existence, the sudden ache making him collapse in Tubbo's arms.

Now Tubbo stood in front of him, aiming his bow straight at him.

The intangible arrow buries itself deep into his chest. A promise of future pain.

Techno's hand drops to his side.

''... Oh. Well, then.''

He turns to his brother.

And in that split second when their eyes meet, Tommy gives him permission.

To do what he previously called the worst possible option, something that still terrified him

He gives him permission to do something, for what he previously called him a traitor.

''I see you around, Mr. President.''

He puts all the venom that gathers in his throat into those last two words.

The inside of his cheek is bleeding.

He pulls his arm back, ender pearl in hand. Then freezes mid-movement.

''Oh. And I'll tell Phil you say hello.''

Tubbo looks at him for the last time, as he disappears behind the water.

***

Nights in the snow biome can be brutal.

Snow blizzards, when Techno takes Carl inside, letting him hide from the cold. Little ice crystals forming on the tips of his eyelashes. Phil putting hot bricks under his sheets to keep his feet warm.

But now, the layer of snow beneath their boots shimmers in the soft light of full moon. Trees letting a thin layer of white fluff cover their branches.

They follow a familiar path towards their house, leaving shallow footprints behind.

It doesn't matter. Nobody is looking for them.

''... I'm sorry,” Tommy says, finally breaking the silence.

Techno looks at him, raising one eyebrow.

''Sorry for what, exactly?”

''For when... for when I... fuck,” he stutters.

Can't find the right words.

He sighs resignedly. Techno hums softly.

He takes off his fluffy hood, tilting his head back. A few snowflakes land on his reddened cheeks.

"I'm sorry I called you a traitor," he admits ''You were right. You're always right.''

His heart beats around the tip of his intangible arrow.

His eyes sting.

Techno laughs breathlessly.

''Yeah. To be fair, I was the only one that was honest with you the entire time. If you would only... Oh, Tommy.

He realizes he's crying.

He stops, pressing his hands against his eyes.

''Fuck. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm...'' he puts his palms on his wet, cold face.

Techno stands in front of him, hesitantly reaching out his hands, then freezes, looking a bit conflicted.

Finally, he sighs as he spreads his arms.

''Come here.''

Tommy feels much smaller in his arms, but it doesn't really matter. He presses his face against Techno's chest, letting herself have this moment. A little moment of weakness.

His coat is soft and warm.

Perfect to wipe away his tears.

***

By the time they get home, the moon is already high on the sky. Tommy reaches out, tracing its shape with his fingers.

They're laughing on the porch, but their voices quiet down when Techno opens the front door.

From the room upstairs, Tommy can hear soft snoring.

''Phil's sleeping.''

Tommy steps in, feeling the pleasant warmth from the fireplace.

Some snowflakes fall through the gap, dissolving on the floor. But Techno doesn't close the door.

''We could,'' he says, and for the first time lets some uncertainties creep into his voice ''start preparing. Now. If you're not tired?''

Tommy gives him a weak smile and opens his mouth. His gaze suddenly falls on the coat hanger standing next to the door frame.

''Go. I'll join you. I just want to warm up a bit.''

Tommy isn't sure how Techno will interpret this lie, but it doesn't matter.

''Okay.''

Techno gives him one last look and silently closes the door behind him.

Phil's old coat is a bit rough to the touch. Tommy turns it over in his hands carefully as if it's about to fall apart in his hands (and looking at how old it is, it definitely wasn't impossible).

He reaches into one of the inside pockets with his hand, almost immediately finding what he's looking for.

He spreads the small piece of paper with fingers.

He still remembers drawing it.

When the hours his five-year-old self spent with Phil, mindlessly rewriting the same lopsided letters and shapes, finally paid off.

He remembers how hard it was for him to find the right pink for Techno's hair. The shapeless stain next to Wilbur, that was supposed to be a guitar.

He remembers when Tubbo asked him to draw a bee next to him.

He remembers how genuinely proud Phil looked, pinning the drawing to their kitchen wall and then later on putting it in one of his coat pockets.

''So that I always have my family with me," he said with a soft smile.

The drawing is shaking in his hands. There's an old, big water stain in it's left corner.

He looks at the family of his former self.

His fingers are trembling.

He rips off the left side of his drawing in one, smooth movement.

It only hurts for a moment. Like ripping off an old bandana. Only for a moment, his heart aches, as the smiling figure with the words _"TubO"_ underneath it, falls to the floor.

Tommy looks at the rest of the paper. The rest of his former world, all gathered under the lopsided: _"My Fami"_.

And it's all there.

No one is missing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any misspellings or other errors please let me know!  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
